1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of filters, and to the particular field of filters for liquids.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Bodies of water play an important part in modern life. Bodies of water are used for decorative purposes in gardens and ponds, for industrial purposes in fish hatcheries, ranching, industrial recycling, and even in municipal water supplies as well as for recreational purposes in camping and military purposes.
While extremely useful, most of these bodies of water must be maintained to prevent contamination of the water. This is especially true if the water is to be consumed. However, it is also necessary to maintain a body of water contamination free to prevent formation of insect breeding areas.
Therefore, there is a need for a filter unit system which can be used on a large body of water such as a pond, that is also adaptable for use on smaller bodies of water.
Since many homeowners use ponds as decoration, any filter system should be easy to set up and maintain. Otherwise, many filter systems will become ineffective due to improper maintenance.
Many homeowners also use well water which they may wish to purify. In fact, some homeowners may even wish to further purify municipality-supplied water. To this end, some homeowners have filtration systems for their drinking water. Such filter systems also must be properly maintained.
Therefore, there is a need for a sealed filtration system that is easy to set up and maintain.
Furthermore, if a body of water is to be used for decorative purposes, such as in landscaping, the system used to maintain that body of water should not be conspicuous. That is, it may detract from the overall aesthetic appeal of such a decorative body of water if a filter unit is located where it can be seen. On the other hand, locating a filter unit in an inconspicuous location may require conduits to be buried and pumps to be sufficiently powerful to move water great distances. Thus, at present, in order to preserve aesthetics, a filter system may be quite expensive and complicated to install.
Therefore, there is a need for a sealed filtration system that can be set up in an effective location yet will be inconspicuous and still be cost effective.
Many bodies of water have several types of contaminants including both physical particles both large and small, as well as biological and industrial contaminants. Therefore, to be fully effective, a filter system must be amenable to removing a wide variety of contaminants and end user adaptable.
Therefore, there is a need for a sealed filtration system that is adaptable for use with a wide variety of contaminants.
Camping is a very popular activity. Often campers need to purify available water to be potable. While there are a number of water purifying kits on the market, these kits often are not amenable to removing a wide variety of contaminants, including large and small physical particles as well as biological contaminants. The military also has similar needs.
Therefore, there is a need for a sealed filtration system that is amenable to being easily transported yet is capable of removing a wide variety of contaminants from the water.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide an efficient sealed filtration system that is amenable to use in conjunction with a wide variety of bodies of water.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sealed filtration system that can efficiently remove a large variety of contaminants from water.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sealed filtration system that is easily adaptable for use with a wide variety of filter media as dictated by the contaminants present in the water.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sealed filtration system that is easily set up and maintained.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sealed filtration system that is portable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sealed filtration system that can be used to purify well water, or industrial water, or water for camping, or water that is to be potable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sealed filtration system that can be set up in an effective location yet be inconspicuous.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sealed filtration system that can be set up in an effective location yet be inconspicuous and still be cost effective.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sealed filtration system that can be used on either, or both, large and small bodies of water and is adaptable with placement either in or out of the water.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a sealed filtration system which can be either submersible or non-submersible, a housing having two chambers which can house a variety of different filter media in a first chamber, and which is easily assembled, as well as a drain chamber in each chamber which is easily drained. The housing also contains a second chamber in which submersible pump can be placed, or a connection established to an external pump, which also can allow for two chambers of filter media, should this option be desired. The unit is end user adaptable
The sealed filtration system of the present invention is thus easily assembled and disassembled, easily maintained, versatile, and can easily be adapted to remove a wide variety of different contaminants from a body of water. The sealed filtration system of the present invention is portable and can be submersed so it can be positioned in an inconspicuous location yet will not require complex conduits to function properly. The sealed filtration system is easily adapted for use with either or both large and small bodies of water and can provide nearly any degree of purity desired by merely adding or changing pumps and/or filter media.